


the only thing that looks good on me (is you)

by Anuna



Series: bad romance [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot, Smut, Snark, but it doesn't go exactly according to her plan, ward as hellfire, well more like skye tries so hard to hate him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye finds a foolproof way to cure Ward of his cocky, annoying attitude. Or sos he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only thing that looks good on me (is you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainSummerDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSummerDay/gifts).



> Written very quickly (so it may contain typos). For captiansummerday, who wanted something fun and dirty instead of usual angst-o-rama we have these days.

 The door thumped closed behind her and Skye felt her blood heat up enough to explode. She was angry, allright, no, she was beyond angry. There was an earthquake just below her fingertips, and all she had to do is fucking reach for it. She might have as well if that smug bastard didn't wipe that lame ass grin off his face.

 

And got his butt off her bed.

 

Right. Now.

 

“Who told you you're allowed to sit there?” she asked. Ward lifted his hands in a gesture of mock surrender and then got his ass off her sheets. (Well, technically not hers, but still.)

 

“Hey, it was your buddy Captain America who said we should, quote, sit and talk.”

 

“What we need to do doesn't require sitting,” she said and almost instantly regretted it when his stare turned dirty.

 

“Really Skye? You want it like that?” he asked. “Fine by me.”

 

She felt like she might explode. Last couple of days have been nothing but pointless frustration, all because of him. If it was her call, she would open up a rift deep enough to throw him inside and he would never get his sorry ass out, but she was vastly outvoted. By everyone. Even Lincoln. (“Steve is right, Skye. We need all the help we can get, Skye. Be reasonable, Skye.” _Well, fuck you, Lincoln. You and Ward can even come up with a super secret handshake for all I care_.)

 

“What's it gonna be, Skye?”

 

“What, Ward? Are you offering to shut the fuck up?”

 

“No, just to fuck,” he said. His filthy look shouldn't have given her a shiver, or any kind of reaction at all, but that was just her frustration. Nothing else.

 

She was speechless for a moment, but then it suddenly occurred to her that two could play this game.

 

“Is that what you want? To fuck me?”

 

“No, Skye, it's what _you_ want,” he said with such blown out confidence she was sure he didn't posses. Just when did he become so cocky? Which was completely wrong choice for an inner monologue, but the fact was, the fact was, he was not this sure of himself. Ever. Which was why she was always capable of playing him. She was his fucking weakness, and if he was pushing this? Then he wanted it _bad_.

 

Which meant, she could make him shut the hell up.

 

“Okay, Ward, okay. You're right. I want it. So let's get over with it, okay? Let's fuck,” she said.

 

And he didn't move, except for one daring eyebrow raised.

 

She paused, certain that in just a moment her ears would be leaking actual steam.

 

“Well? You want it or not?”

 

“I have manners, Skye,” he said and she wanted nothing more than punch him. She still might. “Ladies first,” he said.

 

She cocked her head to the side, smirked and reached for the hem of her top. When she yanked it over her head his expression was unchanged, only his eyes turned darker.

 

_Ha._

 

“Quid pro quo,Ward. Start stripping,” she said, unzipping her jeans before her resolve fled the room.

 

“My pleasure,” he said. He got rid of his jacket, which, she had to admit, was nice, and then pulled his shirt off in a manner that spoke of even more confidence.

 

And fine, she'd admit it: his chest was nice. Bad guys were definitely allowed to have nice chests. She was allowed to appreciate said chest and still disapprove of his personality and life choices. She'd be fucking him for two reasons: a) to make him shut up and b) because he's irritatingly good looking (and she didn't have any in way too long).

 

He pushed down his jeans and briefs in one go. She definitely did not pause at the sight.

 

“Like what you see, Skye?”

 

He noticed. Damn him.

 

Skye did her best to give him an unimpressed look, and if she felt tight and wet between her legs he did not know it.

 

“It could be fun,” she said reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. She pulled it off and tossed it at his head, but the bastard caught it. One look at the comfy blue – grey cotton earned her a smile. “Cute. You'd look way better in something else,” he said.

 

“Oh yeah? What?”

 

“You'd like me to tell you,” he said, stepping closer. “Come on Skye, what's the hold up? I'm naked.”

 

This was a bad idea. No, this was a terrible, terrible idea. But Skye was too stubborn, too proud and dead set on wiping the smile off his (handsome) face. She got rid of her pants much in the same manner he got rid of his. The wolfish expression on his face should have given her a pause. She probably should have picked up her stuff and left. Except this was her room, so she should have kicked him out, preferably butt naked. But she didn't. Instead she straightened, chin up, pushing her tits out. They might have been small but Ward stared at them and at her in general like she was the dinner and desert.

 

“So? Are you going to fuck me, big bad guy? Or are you just going to -”

 

Rest of her words and her thoughts were cut off by sudden onslaught of his lips on hers. And his hands. Oh God, his hands. He was like a fucking octopus, all over her at once, grabbing her ass, her breasts, her hair; angling her head so that he could kiss her and walk her backwards toward the bed.

 

Her knees hit the mattress and Ward's lips were suddenly gone. And she freaking moaned at the loss. At which he showed her backwards and she ended up flat on her sheets.

 

This was so not how she planned it.

 

“Oh, oh, oh,” he said, crawling over her like some kind of huge predator cat. “She doesn't like it,” he said, shoving his knee between her legs. “But she's wet and waiting,” he said, pinning her hands above her head when she tried to struggle.

 

“Fuck you,” she glared.

 

“In a moment,” he answered and proceeded to push his tongue into her mouth.

 

Skye could totally throw him off. Concentrate on her powers and throw him into the ceiling. Except she didn't, instead she was grinding against his knee and moaning into his mouth. “Excited?” he asked.

 

“You seemed to promise me a fuck,” she said, going for unimpressed. She might be embarrassingly wet already, but she wasn't going to admit that she was, in fact, excited. (Seriously, what was wrong with her?) “Are you going to make good on that promise, or are you just big on talk like usual?”

 

“You'll be screaming my name before the night is over,” he said, giving her another brutal kiss.

 

“You wish, you absofulkinlutely wis- oh fuck,” she gasped when his mouth closed around her left breast and his fingers slid into her.

 

“You were saying, Skye?”

 

She closed her eyes, swallowed a moan and arched into his hand. He was so good at this, it was unfair. In fact she was already so incredibly close and that had to be due to her not having any sex for months.

 

“Thirsty, are you?” Ward mouthed against her breast.

 

“You wish,” she lied.

 

“Doesn't feel like I need to wish,” he said. “What is it, Skye? Electric boy is too vanilla for you?”

 

“That's none of your business,” she said, and her voice should have come out stern, but his stubble against her stomach ruined it. She saw the intention in his smirk, as it made its way down her abdomen and she tried not to shudder with anticipation.

 

“You like it dangerous, don't you, Skye?”

 

“Are you saying I'm in danger?” his cheek rasped along her inner thigh and she tried not to moan.

 

“Do you want to be? It can be arranged,” he said deviously and her eyelids dropped closed.

 

“Are you going to stop talking? I'm going to fall asleep here,” she taunted.

 

He grinned at her with more mischief than cockyness in one moment and was on her in the next.

 

And she absolutely did _not_ scream.

 

Nor did the room literally _shake_ around them.

 

_Nope._

 

But she did grab the back of his head and spread her legs wider and cursed as his tongue literally devoured her. Skye closed her eyes and pressed heels into the mattress, grabbing the sheet with her free hand. Fuck, he was so damn good at this.

 

She was not going to scream his name, dammit.

 

“Come on, Ward,” she panted, “you promised me things. Is that the best you can do?”

 

He pushed his tongue into her and Skye thought she could see stars. The sound that escaped her throat didn't even sound like her. She bit her own lip viciously to keep herself silent but inside her own mind she was screaming. He was fucking her with his mouth and she was so close, so close, so damn close -

 

And then he _stopped_.

 

“What the _fuck_ are you doing??”

 

If she sounded furious, she had every right to, because she deserved to get a good, no, _great_ fuck out of this.

 

Ward climbed up her body and gave her a dirty kiss that tasted like her own pussy.

 

“Slow down princess,” he said as she still gasped for air. He turned them around and suddenly she was straddling him, and that was more like what she originally wanted. “Good guys should come out on top, don't they?” he half mocked, jerking his hips up. She could feel his dick against her ass.

 

“You're talking too much, sweetheart,” she said furiously and straddled him properly. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched as she positioned above him.

 

“Well then, make me stop,” he said. Skye smirked viciously and sank down onto him.

 

Fuck. He was _big_. Fine, she could do big, she thought and rolled her hips slowly. His eyes rolled back.

 

“Fuck yes, Skye,” he said. She moved again and he let out another moan that made her want to come right now. He dropped down onto the pillow and grabbed her butt, digging his fingers into her flesh. Skye leaned forward. He was moving under her, following her lead.

 

“So good, Skye, you feel so good,” he was repeating, which he had no right to do.

 

“Are you sure you can keep up?”

 

“Fuck yeah,” he said, dragging teeth along her neck, arching up to bite her earlobe. “I _want_ this,” he said, a slight shift in his tone as he grabbed her hips tighter.

 

Skye was nearly panting as her breasts bounced. Predictably, Ward reached for them, playing with her nipples and pulling her closer to him so he could pull one then another into his mouth.

 

“You're aware this is not love, Ward?” she said. She wanted to say this was a hate fuck, her ploy to tame him, but he was fucking her hard and fast and talking was starting to get difficult.

 

He took her face in his palms and kissed her. Slow, hot, dirty, everything she usually loved as her toes curled and her spine felt like it was going to melt.

 

“Is that what you want Skye? Love?”

 

His hands moved back to her ass and tilted her forward. The new angle made her scream.

 

“What the hell... do you... want?”

 

“This, Skye,” he said, kissing her. His hands skimmed up her sides, sneaking one between them.

 

His thumb flicked her clit and she was coming like a goddamn fireworks.

 

She was screaming too. Screaming his name.

 

He kept fucking her until she was done coming. Spent and sweaty Skye barely had strength to moan when he moved her off himself. She was left sprawled on the bed, suddenly regretting the lack of him – but only for a moment. He was pushing her onto her stomach and pulling at her hips, tilting her ass up. Then he entered her cunt from behind. Skye screamed, feeling she could come again just from the feel of his dick inside her.

 

“You like it dirty, Skye,” he was saying as he fucked her. “You like to play cruel and unfair. That's what I wanted. To give you this,” he said and she could feel him going stiff and coming.

 

When he was done, they collapsed onto the sheets. Skye was totally going to get up. Get up, dress and leave. Soon. In a moment. Turning to face him and sighing into his mouth when he kissed her (and wrapped her arms around her, so she was _warm_ once again) was not the plan. No, it was totally an accident. She just needed some rest.

 

*

 

Later, she got up to wash her face.

 

Ward came after her and took her right there, in front of the large bathroom mirror, and Skye watched him fuck her, watched herself being fucked by him.

 

After, she dropped onto her knees and made him scream her name. The whole thing felt less unfair, so she took him to bed and decided to ride his face until she saw fireworks once more.

 

*

 

It was nearly morning when she woke and got up from the bed. Ward was leaning casually against the balcony door, still naked and not bothered by it one bit.

 

Skye thought she could make him fuck her again – why not put him to good work when he was here anyway? - when he lifted a cigarette to his mouth.

 

Since when did he start smoking?

 

And then she watched him, like in some surreal slow motion, flick the fire on with the snap of his fingers.

 

His fingers.

 

No fucking way.

 

“What the fuck was that?” she asked. Ward gave her an unfazed look. He stretched his hand, palm up. A bright flame appeared seemingly out of nowhere, dancing above his palm and fingers.

 

“Cool, huh?” he said. “Or rather, hot.”

 

Well, that explained some things.

 

“You and Lincoln are good buddies, then?”

 

Ward grinned. “Electric boy is, you know, nice,” he said. “Too nice for you.”

 

Skye watched him snuff the fire out within his hand. She wondered if this answered the questions about his allegiance. He claimed he would help her and her team, now she knew why.

 

Or maybe she was underestimating him again. She reached for his cigarette.

 

He gave it to her.

 

“You're cute when you're jealous,” she said.

 

He grabbed her butt and squeezed. Skye blew smoke into his face and he smirked, sneaking his free hand between her legs.

 

“Don't think I need to be jealous,” he said. Skye gave him a dirty grin and tossed the cigarette through the balcony.  


End file.
